


The Run And Go

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, x2 Twins
Genre: Gen, claiming as first twins fic, honestly, they have so many damn names and accounts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: A discussion is had over the last beverage.





	The Run And Go

**Author's Note:**

> one time they were totally arguing on stream and Jordan was like no guys we don't argue we just have discussions and so this happened as it do
> 
> will anyone read this who knows did consider trying to write Lachy in so I could tag him but it just didn't want to happen lol

Jesse checks the fridge, stares into it blankly for a few moments and then slowly shuts it. He checks the usual spot stacked on top of the microwave next then moves on to the cupboards and is still half-asleep enough that he looks on the cat food shelf just in case someone made like, an error in their judgement but all that’s there is cat milk and as funny as it would be it’s not worth the revenge Jordan would no doubt deliver. 

They have a problem, though technically since he’s the one who’s found the lone vanilla Up&Go resting serenely in the fridge it’s more Jordan’s problem than his. It’s what they get for buying out both Woolies in their area and then getting complacent about buying more, thinking they had a nearly endless stockpile.

Jordan’s not out of bed yet, still tucked under his blankets on his phone and Jesse could do the polite thing and either give it to the slightly more addicted of the two of them or at least offer to split it but then he remembers his twin smacking him repeatedly with their new mouse pads to 'test their flexibility' last night and no, the last drink in the house is all his. 

He savours it too, hiding out in the back room and making a half-hearted attempt to sort out some of the clean clothes mountain they keep stacked on a chair in the corner, drops the empty box into the kitchen bin when he’s done and goes to shower. He’s out and brushing his hair when he hears Jordan shriek and Jordan shrieks a lot so at first he’s not too concerned until there’s stomping footsteps slamming down the hallway, followed by pounding at the bathroom door.

“You’re so dead!” Jordan wails through the thin wood, “I was saving that for me and you know it!”

Calmly, Jesse opens the door.

“So you’re admitting that you knew we were out and didn’t do anything about it?” He says, which obviously wasn’t what Jordan was expecting him to say and he can see him thinking about how best not to admit any kind of guilt here. 

“It was mine” Jordan says huffily, “We have to stream in an hour and you know I can’t play without a drink” 

“You should’ve thought about that when you decided to were going to do exact same thing to me I just woke up first”

“You should’ve shared!”

Jordan’s like an angry kitten, eyes narrowed and shifting from foot to foot with energy he can’t seem to decide what to do with and when he doesn’t follow up with anything else Jesse goes back to his hair and Jordan might actually hiss at him.

“Don’t ignore me!” 

Jesse calmly puts the brush back on the counter, makes a final adjustment to his part. 

“I don’t know what you want to me do, dads got the car and the closest servo is out you’re just going to have to have something else”

“I don’t want something else, I wanted my fucking Up&Go!”

Jesse tries to exit the bathroom and Jordan blocks him, arms crossed over his chest.

“If I play like shit it’s all your fucking fault and i’m gonna tell chat so they know it too”

“Ooh telling chat that’s a big brain move right there pretty sure they’re going to be on my side”

He’s quite sure that toxic as their chat can be they’re on the side of dibs and also blaming Jordan for having prior knowledge and not doing anything. 

This time he thinks Jordan growls as he tries to push past him again, hand flying out and nailing him right in the shoulder and Jesse feels his own calm, smug attitude fly right out the window.

“Ow, what the fuck!”

He punches his brother right back, uses his surprise to shove him out of the way back against the wall and get right up in his face and they’ve haven’t done this in a while, usually because if their dads home he’ll yell at them and say how they’re adults now and shouldn’t be solving all their problems with half serious half play wrestling but he’s not around and Jordan’s clearly asking to be reminded that he’s not actually the alpha twin. 

They wrestle down the hallway, hands smacking and trying to jump on other, too similar in size and weight for either of them to be able to gain an advantage.

“We don’t have time for this” Jordan says breathlessly, bony fingers jabbing into Jesse’s stomach in a failed tickle attempt, “We, we ow, don’t pull my hair! We have stream!”

“You started it!” Jesse counters, clinging to Jordan's back now like a dead weight, hand curled around his throat for leverage as their fight ends up back in their room and Jordan launches himself at his bed, both of them hitting the mattress with a thud and promptly rolling over to engage in the slappiest slap fight they can manage with how un-athletic they actually are.

Neither of them gets high ground, slaps giving way to trying to pin each other down and mostly just rolling around in a ball trying to sit on the other.

“For fucks sake you two, i’ve only been gone for an hour!”

They both startle in exactly the same way, the same noise of surprise to find their dad standing in the doorway with an exasperated look.

“He started it!” They chorus and he holds up his hands.

“I don’t even want to know, just been to Coles for the specials and picked you up some more Up&Go, noticed you were out”


End file.
